In a power supply system, in order to implement a synchronization operation among more than two power supplies, it is required to send a synchronization signal to the power supplies, so that the power supplies track the synchronization signal.
A synchronization operation among more than two power supplies may be implemented by synchronizing the synchronization signal, that is, by synchronizing original signals in the more than two power supplies, where the synchronization signal is a signal that has the same period as the original signal.
There are many manners for generating the synchronization signal, which may include: acquiring positive zero-crossing points/negative zero-crossing points of the original signals by adopting hardware or software, and generating pulses with the same width at the positive zero-crossing points corresponding to the original signals, where a rising edge/a falling edge of the pulses is aligned with the positive zero-crossing point; alternatively, generating pulses with the same width at the negative zero-crossing points corresponding to the original signals, where the rising edge/the falling edge of the pulses is aligned with the negative zero-crossing point; thereby, a signal formed by the pulses is the synchronization signal of the original signals, and only one pulse is included in each period of the synchronization signal.
Generally, after the synchronization signal is generated, the synchronization operation performed on the synchronization signal may include: detecting the synchronization signal and synchronizing the synchronization signal.
Before the original signals are synchronized, it is first required to first detect the synchronization signal of the original signals, and determine whether a time interval between the rising edges/the falling edges of every two pulses in the synchronization signal is within a preset range. If the interval is within the preset range, it indicates that the synchronization signal is normal; and if the interval is not within the preset range, it indicates that the synchronization signal is abnormal. If the synchronization signal is normal, time alignment is performed on the pulses in the synchronization signals of two power supplies, so as to implement the synchronization operation between the two power supplies, where the number of the pulses included in the synchronization signal is the number of times the synchronization signal is detected and the number of times the synchronization signal is synchronized.
The prior art at least has the following problems: the synchronization signal is a signal that has the same period as the original signal, and one period of the synchronization signal only includes one pulse; therefore, in one period of the original signal, that is, in one period corresponding to the synchronization signal of the original signal, the synchronization operation can only be performed on the synchronization signal once, thereby leading to a slow speed of executing the synchronization operation. For the method for determining whether the time interval between the rising edges/the falling edges of the two pulses in the synchronization signal is within the preset range in the prior art, it only can be determined whether the time interval between the pulses is normal, and it cannot be determined whether a certain pulse is normal, resulting in low accuracy in executing the synchronization operation.